The goals of the Recruitment and Measurement Core are to provide expertise and resources to recruit subjects to complete studies that are proposed by OAIC investigators studying aging at UTMB. The core will coordinate and conduct health screenings, physical exams, functional status assessments, and performance-based (e.g., muscle strength) testing required to achieve the goals of the Center. The Aims and functions of the Recruitment and Measurement Core are to: 1. Provide a source of well-characterized older adults who meet the inclusion (or exclusion) criteria for development studies, pilot investigations, and OAIC research projects. 2. Facilitate the recruitment of subjects from under-represented minority groups for clinical research projects by expanding existing subject recruitment sources, e.g., the Sealy Center on Aging Volunteer Registry. 3. Coordinate subject recruitment for aging studies involving human subjects. 4. Provide uniform and reliable health screenings, physical exams and assessment of functional status as required by OAIC investigators. 5. Coordinate training and ensure compliance regarding the regulations governing investigations involving human subjects, including relevant institutional review board (IRB) and data safety monitoring procedures. Subjects will be recruited for five pilot studies, core development projects, and new/continuing investigator initiated research on factors affecting the independence of older adults. One of the goals of the Recruitment and Measurement Core is to encourage clinical investigations in aging by faculty currently not conducting aging research. The Recruitment and Measurement Core will facilitate new research by identifying potential subjects and assisting investigators with strategies to recruit and retain subjects, focusing on participation of persons from diverse ethnic and cultural backgrounds.